


Mistletoe

by Elvarya85



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Underage Drinking, but not a lot it's just tony being tony and throwing a party, human!AU, i was craving eggnog okay, teen!frostiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at Tony's place, and Thor brought Loki along.</p>
<p>And Tony couldn't have been happier when he caught Loki under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving eggnog and I was at the movie theater to see the Hobbit and my girlfriend was running late so I started writing this on my phone oops

There was a pretty mixed reaction when Tony and Loki got together.  
Thor, ever the protective brother, had been totally against it, as was Clint, who just really hated the guy. Bruce said he just wanted Tony to stop hitting on him when he got drunk. Steve and Natasha were mostly indifferent.  
It’d come as something of a surprise to pretty much everyone, even the two of them. Loki had never shown any amount of affection for his brother’s friends, and no one really understood why Tony, notorious player, would date Loki, whom most assumed was asexual.  
It happened at Tony’s annual Christmas Eve party. He was a senior in high school, along with Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Steve. Loki was a year younger than them.  
He’d undergone a growth spurt over the summer and was now tall, gracefully lanky, and he knew how to work with that and tease anyone who cared to look (and Tony was definitely looking), though he’d steadfastly deny it if anyone accused him of such.  
Anyway, it was Christmas Eve. All the usual suspects were present, with an unusual addition. Thor had called earlier that day and requested permission to bring Loki. Tony had baulked for more than a few reasons, but he’d said yes, and that was that. He’d leave the convincing up to Thor.  
Some people hadn’t been so happy to have Loki present, but no one specifically said anything, so Tony elected to ignore it.  
Howard was off at his own party that evening, hosting a charity gala. Tony knew from experience that he had until about 4 am before Howard returned.  
So the alcohol came out and they enjoyed the benefits of rum-laced eggnog.

Somehow, in the midst of all the festivities, Tony wound up sitting next to Loki on the over-crowded sofa. He was hyperaware of the warmth of the other's thigh pressed against his.

He took another drink of eggnog, trying to ignore it.

Loki didn't say much throughout the evening. He didn't look like he didn't want to be there, so much as he looked like he didn't know what to say or how to act.

Eventually, Tony's eggnog ran out (the only glass he'd had all night, he realized, while his friends were all moving on to other kinds of alcohol and laughing boisterously) and he turned to Loki saying, "I'm gonna go get more eggnog. You want to come?"

Loki shrugged and nodded, following without a word.

Which is how they wound up in the kitchen alone. Tony rummaged through the fridge, looking for a bottle of the stuff, but it was nowhere to be found.

"I think those fuckers drank it all," he grumbled, turning back to the guy, who had a bottle of it in hand with a smirk. "Wait, where'd you get that?"

Loki just shook his head, those big eyes crinkling slightly in amusement, and shit, Tony would definitely be okay with seeing that more often.

"You don't need to know," Loki said. He took Tony's glass and poured it halfway with the creamy contents of the bottle, and Tony didn't think anyone could making pouring a glass of something seductive, but Loki managed to do it.

Loki handed him the glass with a smirk, and something caught Tony's eye above him. He glanced up and saw a small arrangement of cheap plastic leaves and berries.

He smirked and set the glass back on the counter, moving forward and forcing Loki to move back, until the small of his back was pressed to the counter, and Tony's hands against the granite on either side of him kept him in place. "What are you doing?" he breathed.

"There's something you should know," Tony murmured. He looked up at the mistletoe and Loki did the same, realizing what he meant.

Loki looked slightly scared when he realized, but when he looked back down, he leaned in meekly and pressed his lips to Tony's in a soft kiss. It was wet and slightly awkward, and Tony briefly wondered if he was Loki's first kiss, because he'd never heard of him dating anyone else, but then Loki's arms came up and tangled behind his neck and the kiss deepened and oh yeah, Tony could definitely do for more of this.

Clint walked in on them right then.

"Hey, Tony, do you-" His eyes widened and they broke out of the kiss, looking over to him, but they didn't move away from each other in the slightest. "Never mind." He left in a hurry.

Tony turned back to Loki, grinning. "Where were we?" He leaned in to kiss Loki again, still hesitant, but the other was getting a bit more adventurous, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip through.

When they pulled apart again, they were both gasping for breath. Tony grinned at him and Loki smiled back sheepishly.

And yeah, Tony definitely wanted to know him better.

Ten years later, they were still together, still happy, and though some of their group of friends had moved elsewhere, Tony insisted on flying them in Christmas Eve once a year, promising to get them home by Christmas morning, if that's what they wanted to do.

He and Loki were living together, they had a nice apartment that they'd picked out together.

Thor had eventually come to accept that they were together, though not after several long conversations with Tony about exactly how his brother was to be treated.

And so everyone came over on Christmas Eve, the same old gang. 

But amidst all the drinking and festivities (something that had never changed), Tony and Loki slipped into the kitchen, both slightly inebriated. Tony backed Loki against the counter, placing both hands on the edge while Loki's arms wound around his neck.

"Quite the party out there," Tony murmured.

"I've seen worse," Loki said, chuckling, and Tony nodded, though he never had been able to remember that particular evening.

When something caught his eye.

He looked up, and he swore that was the same goddamn cluster of mistletoe, hanging above them.

Tony grinned. "There's something you should know."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Tony nodded and looked up, knowing Loki's gaze would follow.

The other man snorted when he saw it. "One day we're going to find out who keeps putting that there."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Loki laughed and did so, kissing him softly at first, though it deepened quickly, both moving against the other with familiar movements.

Which is when Clint walked in. "Fuck, really? Again?"

They pulled out of the kiss to glare over at him.

"Goddamnit, Clint!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr.
> 
> http://frostirons.tumblr.com/


End file.
